The Debt
by elysiann
Summary: A missing scene from season two's "The Debt". Jess's thoughts after letting Markle go free. One-shot.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Laramie or any characters in this story, as much as I wish I did :)**

 **A/N: Special thanks to Cowgirl Lucy for giving this the once-over before posting!**

* * *

Jess Harper shifted against the rough wooden floor of the jailhouse. He rolled his shoulder, wincing as his wrists rubbed against coarse rope. He'd been lying like this for close to an hour now, he guessed. Had it only been an hour? Time was agonizingly slow in the little sheriff's office, waiting as silent minutes dragged by...

 _Rope bit into flesh; sharp breath hissed through his teeth. "A little tight, ain't it?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, Jess-boy, but I gotta make 'em tight. I can't have folks suspectin' you helped me escape, can I?" Markle's hands stilled for a moment, and he seemed to consider. "I s'pose I owe you this much for helpin' me out."_

 _Jess felt the older man working the knot, loosening it almost imperceptibly. Even that little bit made a difference, and Jess was grateful for the reprieve._

Markle made good sense, and Jess knew it. He just wished it didn't have to be so danged painful. Fingers curled into a fist, and his jaw set against the stinging sensation that spiked through his hand and along his arm. A low growl rumbled in his throat. Clenching his teeth, he craned his neck, muscles straining as he worked to get a look outside. As his searching eyes found the hazy reddish-orange of dawn, the flood of relief was a respite for his rigid frame. Jess let out a slow breath, resting his head on unsanded planks.

If his father taught him anything at all before he died, it was that a man always pays his debts, no matter how big. If a man lent you money in a tight spot, you're bound to do the same for him if you're able. If a man saved your life, and you find roles reversed... Jess's father said he couldn't count himself a man unless he returned the favor. _"Harpers pay their debts, boy,"_ the elder man had always said. _"No matter what."_

Whether Jess believed Markle's claim to innocence or not, he was still bound by honor to pay his dues. In that moment, when the older man looked into Jess's eyes and asked his help, innocence and guilt became irrelevant. A life for a life, Jess had always been taught. He fought it inside, but his gut wouldn't let him send a man to the gallows when that same man had saved him from getting strung up five years before. It would be wrong.

Slim would argue with him on that point, Jess was sure. The two ranchers had very different views of honor, but there were times when Slim surprised his partner by making an uncharacteristic judgement call; even acting rashly on occasion. Slim would likely say Jess had been wrong in letting an accused murderer go, despite owing the man his life. Jess had himself begun to doubt his decision, but at that point it was too late. He was already inescapably bound, helpless to do anything but wait for someone to come and untie him in the morning. Markle tied a good knot, that was for sure.

He resigned himself to reality; he was stuck here for now. Alone with the persistent gnawing at his conscience, that little part of him that said he'd made the wrong call. Of course, the whole time he'd been making up his mind about letting Markle go, he'd felt that same gnawing – only then, it was an urging to free the prisoner, or live with an unjust hanging on his conscience.

 _"_ _How'd that rope burn heal around your neck, boy?"_

Jess had felt the hangman's noose. No, he corrected himself, mouth twisting in a wry grin. He'd felt a _lynch mob's_ rope around his neck. Not a proper, thirteen-turn noose that would snap his neck in a humane way. Technicalities aside, he knew what hanging was like. It wasn't a feeling he'd wish on any man, especially not one who'd saved him from that very fate.

Harper honor had won out. A debt was a debt, pure and simple.

All the while Markle was binding him, thanking him – Jess's mind turned to Slim and Mort. They'd be disappointed. Mort had chosen Jess as acting sheriff because he was reliable, and would never let a prisoner escape on his watch. Now he was sure to have reservations about hiring his friend on as a lawman in the future. And Slim... No. Jess didn't even want to imagine what Slim would think or say if he saw through the younger man's ruse. Now that 'Harper honor' was satisfied, he had to find a way to set things straight with the law.

He'd made up his mind as soon as Markle had disappeared out the door.

Jess was going to find out of this man was guilty; if so, he was going after Markle. He'd find him and bring him in, come hell or high water.

His debt was paid. He owed Markle nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know how you liked it! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
